Cei-Rigotti
The Cei-Rigotti is an early selective-fire rifle designed by Major Amerigo Cei-Rigotti of the Royal Italian Army sometime around 1900. Although styled after the Italian Carcano rifle, the Cei-Rigotti was an original design, feeding from a fixed 10 round magazine and utilizing a gas-operation that allowed it to fire fully-automatic. Reportedly, the weapon was capable of firing up to 300 rounds on full auto before the barrel would be permanently damaged.W. H. B, Smith and Joseph E. Smith, The Book of Rifles, 1948, National Rifle Association, p. 68 Rigotti presented his rifle to several countries in the decade following its introduction and it was reportedly tested by both the Italian and British Armies before World War I, but was not adopted by either military and never saw full scale production.McCullum, Ian. "Cei-Rigotti." Forgotten Weapons. N.p., Dec. 2013. Web. 11 Nov. 2016. The Cei-Rigotti appears in Battlefield 1, categorized as a Self-Loading Rifle and firing the 6.5x52mm Carcano round. Battlefield 1 |recoildec = 6 (Factory) 4 (Optical/Trench) |spreadz = |spreaduz = |spreadinc = |spreaddec = 7.5 (Factory) |reload = 1.5 seconds (Clip) 0.5 seconds (Per bullet) 0.2 seconds (Delay between bullets) |ammotype = 6.5x52mm Carcano |level = Default (Factory) Medic Rank 1 (Optical/Trench) |cost = 200 Warbonds (Optical/Trench) |startammo = 70+10 rounds |rof = 299 RPM |fire = Semi-Automatic Automatic |kit = Medic |hud = |slot = Primary Weapon |source = Symthic }} The Cei-Rigotti is a Self-Loading Rifle featured in Battlefield 1. The weapon features balanced stats compared to the other rifles, with a maximum fire rate of 299 RPM and doing 38 damage up to 32.5 meters and dropping to 28 damage at 41 meters. The Cei-Rigotti also features an automatic fire mode in all variants, a trait shared only with the M1907 SL Sweeper among the SLRs. The Rigotti serves as a balanced, middle ranged Self-Loading Rifle, closest in performance to the M1907 SL. While the Rigotti's 6.5x52mm Carcano round does slightly less maximum damage compared to most of the other rifles, it is less affected by damage drop off, needing a maximum of four bullets to kill at all ranges, and has the second highest bullet velocity in its class behind the Mauser 7.92x57mm round fired by the Selbstlader 1906 and Mondragón. The Cei-Rigotti reloads using 5-round clips, meaning that the weapon will reload faster when the player has fired either 5 or 10 shots, otherwise the player's soldier will load individual bullets one at a time, which can take longer depending on how many rounds were fired. Singleplayer Upon 100% completion of Avanti Savoia!, the Fiamme Verdi weapon skin will be unlocked for use on all variants of the Cei-Rigotti in multiplayer. Multiplayer The Cei-Rigotti is a Self-Loading Rifle available for the Medic kit. The weapon has three variants available: Factory, Optical, and Trench. The Factory variant is the stock weapon pattern with no attachments, the Trench variant adds a wooden Foregrip, and the Optical variant has both a metal Foregrip and a Lens Sight. The Factory variant is the default rifle available to the Medic of all factions, while the Optical and Trench patterns are available for purchase with 200 Warbonds after achieving Medic Rank 1. The Factory pattern possesses the largest recoil decrease and spread decrease of the three, meaning that it will regain its accuracy much more quickly than other variants, making it all around balanced for most engagements. The Optical variant has slightly better ADS spread than the Factory and Trench to complement its Lens Sight, making it useful for longer ranges when used in semi-auto. The Trench variant has significantly tighter hipfire than the Factory and Optical, making it the best suited variant for close quarters when used in automatic mode. All variants are otherwise identical and perform the same damage at all ranges. The Factory and Trench variants can be customized with a Buckhorn Sight and a magnification of up to 2.00x, while the Optical's Lens sight can customized with a different reticle as well as a magnification of up to 2.50x. All variants can equip a Bayonet. Gallery Factory BF1 CeiF.png|'Cei-Rigotti Factory' BF1 CeiF-1.png|First person BF1 CeiF-2.png|Iron sights BF1 CeiF-3.png|Stripper-clip reload BF1 CeiF-4.png|Single bullet reload Optical BF1 CeiO.png|'Cei-Rigotti Optical' BF1 CeiO-1.png|First person BF1 CeiO-2.png|Leaf Sight with Ring reticle Cei-Riggotti Trailer.png|Cei-Rigotti Optical in the Official Gameplay Trailer Trench BF1 CeiT.png|'Cei-Rigotti Trench' BF1 CeiT-1.png|First person BF1 CeiT-2.png|Iron sights Trivia *The text CEI-RIGOTTI M1885 is engraved on the side of the weapon's receiver, suggesting the weapon was actually adopted by a military in the Battlefield universe and given said designation. **The 1885 designation is somewhat odd, as the real-life Cei-Rigotti has no recorded development date and is only known to have been designed sometime around 1900. References Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1